Star Wars: End Of The Sith
by thegreensabre
Summary: Nube and Kyan were once best friends. But while one stayed to the light, one joined his master on the path to the dark side. Now, ten years after the fall of one, the two friends must face off in a duel that will decide the fate of the galaxy. Review pls!
1. Sanai

Star Wars

_This story is a reinvasion of a story I previously wrote on this site under a different screen name. The story was called Star Wars: A New Order. I wrote it a few years ago, but I have chose to rewrite it since the original was rushed and very poorly written, and I want to improve on the story._

750 years before A New Hope…

**A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY….**

**The Republic is nearly crippled. Two Sith Lords are slowly taking over the galaxy, while the Jedi are slaughtered trying to stop them. It seems all hope is lost, and that the Sith will once again take control…**

If anybody traveling by had seen the sheer size of the Annihalater, they would have surely died of fear. The large ship (which would later be used as a design for the Star Destroyer) was miles long, with laser turrets surrounding both sides of the ship. The exterior looked of death and destruction, and the interior was just as horrible, with cold walls that smelled of the screams of captured Jedi that had been tortured to death within. This was a bad place…

Darth Sanai rested on his knees, breathing in the cold, dark air. He was in his meditation chamber that his master had constructed for him years before, when they first left the Order. The room was very simple, simply a square room with steps that led down to a circular area which he used for meditating. This is where he spent most of his days, simply sitting and letting the Force wrap around him, breathing it in and absorbing it, propelling the dark side through him.

Sanai had once been an attractive man, and if he had not been a Jedi would have surely been a great object of lust. But Jedi were not allowed to love; one of the reasons he left the Order. He had once had light blonde hair, with soft, tan skin that felt like a baby's bottom. He had had handsome blue eyes, and a smile that drove women crazy with lust, with muscles and a body to boot.

That was a long time ago, though, and barely any of his former looks had made it through his turn the dark side of the Force.

After years of meditating in a dark room, his skin had become white and pasty, the color seemingly drained. His eyes had become a bloodshot yellow, a symptom of nearly ten years of training in the dark arts of the Sith. His smile was the same, but he never showed it. He rarely ever smiled, and the people that did see his bright white teeth were usually killed right after. And he had killed many.

Sanai was horribly powerful, but even he was nothing compared to his master, Darth Masa. Although Sanai was a master of lightsaber combat, and had never been defeated, his master was _far_ beyond lightsabers. Masa had powers Sanai could only dream of, some of which he had been taught, but only a little; Masa had his secrets, which Sanai knew he would never learn. While Sanai was just now learning to produce a single ark of lightning from his fingertips, Masa could create multiple arks of lightning powerful enough to burn the skin off a man. Masa was the true vison of power.

Sanai suddenly heard the speaker.

"Sanai, Lord Masa wants you to meet him in his chambers," the Sith soldier said over the intercom. Sanai rose, and turned on the lights. He began walking towards his master's throne room, which was on the other end of the Annihalater, and thinking about everything in his life that had led up to this point.


	2. Friendship

17 YEARS Earlier…

Nube Canthar watched Master Yoda begin to lift the lightsaber up into the air, without his hands. To an older Jedi this would have seemed like nothing, like lifting a finger, but to Nube, this was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed, simply because Nube was not an older Jedi, he was a seven year old Padawan learner, and Yoda, who was shorter than Nube, was his Master. Although Yoda was not quiet the Jedi Master he would one day, he was still very powerful.

They were in Master Yoda's private training room in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. The room was circular, but otherwise plain.

"Feel the Force, you must. Surround us, it does. Binds us…" Yoda said, as he gently used the Force to place the lightsaber on the floor in front of Nube. "Now, use the Force. Lift the blade."

Nube took a deep breath, and held out his hand. It wasn't neccasary, but it helped him visualize better. He closed his eyes, and felt the Force flow through him. He was young, but even at his age the Force was very strong with him. Through the Force, he could almost feel the cold metal of his small lightsaber, which he had used as a Youngling. When he could almost feel the metal with his mind, he used it to pull, and the miniature lightsaber jumped into his hand.

"Good that was. Strong in the Force you are, my young Padawan," Yoda said, a small smile on his wrinkly little green face. Nube felt a rush of excitement rush through his body, as using the Force usually did.

"Thank you, Master," he said, and bowed. Yoda smiled kindly.

"Enough training, this is. Done for today, we are," Yoda said. Nube rose from his bow, grabbed his Youngling lightsaber, and walked out the door.

Nube loved the Temple. It was so peaceful, and everybody was friendly. Not like where he had come from. Nube was a human, and had been raised on Tatooine. He hadn't been a slave, but his family still didn't have much money. Things had been pretty tough until the Jedi came one day. He been detected by Master Yoda, and had been given the choice to lead the path of a Jedi. He had accepted.

Now, as he walked, he felt slightly bored. He liked being around the Jedi Knights and Masters, but he rarely saw any Padawans his age, let alone species. Many of the other Padawans weren't human: Zabraks, Twi'Leks, Canthars and more; most of whom were still studying Intergalactic Basic. He had seen some human Padawans in his years here, but they were all older than him, and he was a little intimidated.

He was now in the small garden outside the Temple. The garden was like a park, very large and filled with various trees and plants, all beautiful in there own way. He took a deep breath, and sat down near a small pond, filled with Rollerfish and Burra fish. He crossed his legs, being careful not to get his Padawan robe wet from the pond, and closed his eyes. He tried to meditate, which Master Yoda had been teaching him to, but he always had trouble concentrating.

He was about to give up when he felt someone approach him. He opened his eyes to see another boy, around his age, standing in front of him, a big smile on his face. The boy had short blonde hair, and looked very playful.

"Hi," he said. Nube didn't recognize the boy, but responded anyway.

"Hello," he said, and rose to his feet. The boy stuck out his hand.

"I'm Kyan," he said. Nube shook his hand.

"I'm Nube," he replied. He let go of Kyan's hand. There was a brief silence before Kyan spoke up.

"I was wondering if you want to spar with me," he asked. Nube didn't know what to say. He had only used his lightsaber against a training droid; he didn't feel ready to go against a person. But then again, he didn't have many friends, and besides, how good could Kyan be?

"Ummm, I don't know. I don't think we're supposed to. The Masters might get mad," Nube told him. Kyan scoffed.

"I see the older Padawans spar all the time, and they never get in trouble," Kyan said. To Nube that did make sense, and the older Padawans used real lightsabers, younger Padawans used their training lightsabers, which only numbed the body on impact, instead of cutting straight through it.

"Okay, but where?" Nube asked.

"How about here?" Kyan asked. Nube nodded, but didn't feel right about it.

"Okay," he replied, and pulled out his Youngling lightsaber. He turned it on, its yellow blade made of crystal light extended. All training sabers were yellow.

"How is this gonna work?" Nube asked. Kyan shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we just spar until one of us loses," he explained. Nube had a bad feeling about this, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, let's start then," Nube said. Before he could blink Kyan had turned on his training saber and swiped. Nube nearly tripped trying to block the blow, and nearly lost balance from the strength of the blow. Kyan went for an overhead strike, but Nube dodged it. Nube did a sideways swipe, but the strike went far over Kyan's head. Kyan hit the blade upwards with his own, and lunged toward Nube, his blade aimed at Nube's waist. Nube had known he wasn't a great swordsman, but Kyan was far greater, even for a seven year old. Master Yoda never let him spar, but this was still the most fun he had had in a good while. He went to parry a swipe from Kyan, but he missed. He felt a sharp pain in his left side, and then everything went dark.

Nube opened his eyes. He was in the garden, Kyan leaning over him. His head hurt, and he felt like a forty pound rock had hit him in the head.

"Nube, are you okay?" he asked. Nube blinked, and tried to sit up. His whole body ached, and he felt dried tears on his cheek. He must have been crying while unconscious. He finally sat up.

"Uhh… what happened?" he asked. He tried to relax, but even that hurt.

"When I hit you, you fell over and starting shaking," Kyan told him, concern in his voice. All Nube could remember was losing the sparring session.

"I'm okay," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Kyan said. Nube could tell he was sincere.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," he said. Kyan smiled, and extended his hand. Nube grabbed it, and Kyan helped it up. There was a silence, and the boys began walking back towards the temple together.

"You want to spar tomorrow?" Kyan asked. Nube smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be fun."


	3. Decisions

NOW…

Nube walked slowly into the Council room. It looked nearly exactly how it would in years to come, but with less Masters. Times were tough.

He had been summoned by his old Master, Yoda, to come and meet with the Masters of the Order. Nube had a feeling he knew what this would be about, but tried not to think about it. Thinking about it only brought pain.

He stood in the center of the circular room, the Masters sitting around him in little dome chairs. Master Knuck Jorax, a tall, white human with brown hair, spoke first.

"Nube, do you know why we have summoned you today?" he asked. Nube shook his head, even though he knew well what was happening.

"No, Master Jorax," he replied. Master Yoda was the next to speak.

"Know, you do. Do not lie, my apprentice," Yoda said, although technically Nube was no longer his Padawan; he was now a full-fledged Jedi Knight. He had been since a few years after… no, he didn't want to recall that day. Nobody did.

"What do you mean?" he asked, playing stupid, and knowing he sounded like an idiot. Master Dorunt, a bald, white skinned Zabrak spoke up.

"You know as well as we do that Darth Masa and his apprentice have amassed a huge army," he said. Nube knew, but just like the Republic, he tried to ignore it.

"Yes, I know," he replied.

"The Sith Lords must be destroyed if we are to bring peace; you know this, don't you?" Master Jone, a brunnete woman, asked. Nube said nothing, already knowing what they were going to ask of him. He wouldn't do it; he couldn't. He refused.

"Help, we need, to destroy these Sith Lords," Yoda said, his face wrinkling as he talked. Nube could see that Yoda had not wanted Nube to be asked of this. Yoda was like a father to Nube, and understood how Nube felt.

"We have sent a message to Masa's ship, asking for a peace meeting on Mustafar," Master Jorax explained. "We intend to attack he and his apprentice their, and end this war once and for all."

"Master Jorax, Dorunt and I will be going to Mustafar later today. We are asking you to join us, Nube…" she stared when he interrupted her.

"I won't do it," he said. A frown formed on her face. Master Dorunt stood up.

"Nube, please consider this, you are the only one that can…" he said.

"I won't do it!" Nube said firmly, and stormed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanai entered his master's throne room. It was a dark, brooding rectangular room, and at the end sat Masa in his black chair. Sanai walked to him and bowed at his feet.

"What do you wish?" he asked, looking at his Master. His master had short graying hair, with a graying goatee, and wore a black robe, a hood over his head. His skin was wrinkled, and was getting more so every minute; his eyes a dark red.

"I've just received a message from the Jedi temple," Masa told him. Sanai wondered what the Jedi wanted with them; they would never try to attack, Sanai was sure of that. He and his master were too powerful for a few mere Jedi to even dare THINK of attacking. It was suicide.

"What did they want?" he asked. Masa sighed.

"A feeble attempt to destroy us," Masa replied.

"How can you be sure?" Sanai asked. He saw anger flare in Masa's blood-red eyes.

"Do not ever question me, Sanai," Masa said, an evil glare in his eyes. Sanai lowered his head. He should have known better than to question his master; he had an uncanny way of knowing things before they happen. "I have foreseen it. We will meet them, and they will die."

Sanai took a deep breath. He would do what needed to be done. What his master asked.

"When shall we depart?" Sanai asked. Masa took no time to answer.

"As soon as possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nube was sitting in the Temple garden; the same garden that he had met Kyan in all those years ago. He could almost remember everything about that day: training with Master Yoda, sparing with Kyan. Everything had been so much simpler then, before this war.

He felt a presence, and opened his eyes. Master Yoda was next to him, sitting with Nube.

"Know I do how you feel about this," he said. Nube nodded.

"I won't do it. I won't kill him," Nube said. Yoda nodded next to him. He understood.

"Understand I do. But help, they'll need," he told Nube. Nube knew they did, but he refused to do what they asked. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. "Only you know his style, powerful enough, they are not."

Nube looked at his old master.

"Even if I tried, I couldn't kill him," he said. He meant that in two ways: he knew he couldn't win, and by some miracle he did, he wouldn't kill him.

"Come to that, it may not," Yoda said. Nube didn't understand what he meant, but thought about it anyway. "Stop this war, you could."


	4. Darkness

11 YEARS EARLIER:

Kyan felt a rush of power as he charged forward. He could feel the force flowing through him as he ran at Nube, his newly constructed blue lightsaber glowing brightly in the Temple garden. Although set on stun, there new lightsabers hurt much more than their Youngling sabers, of which Kyan had learned the hard way at their last sparring session. He had predicted Nube's next move wrong, and had been struck in the leg. It had remained numb for two hours, but he didn't care. Nube had been his best friend for nearly six years, since he was seven years old. Now he was thirteen, and he still overpowered Nube. His master, Master Schca Gaen, had told him if he kept it up he would one day surpass Master Jorax. He didn't really care about that though, he didn't care about power. He just looked forward to sparing with Nube everyday.

He suddenly leapt into the air and landed behind Nube. But Nube expected it, and turned with a parry. Their lightsabers locked for a moment before Nube kicked Kyan in the gut. He flew backwards, but landed on his feet, already running back at Nube. He began waving his lightsaber in a series of memorized and flowing swipes and slashes, blocking whenever Nube tried to strike. He rarely thought about what he was doing, instead he more or less let the Force control him, letting it control his actions. Finally their lightsabers locked again, and Nube smiled.

"You're getting better," he laughed. Kyan bent his arm so that the blade of Nube's lightsaber was driven into the ground.

"So are you," Kyan replied. He could feel Nube trying to lift his lightsaber up, but Kyan was stronger, and was putting too much pressure. If he just kept holding it, applying a little pressure… THERE! Nube dropped his lightsaber, and it deactivated. Before Nube could move, Kyan swung his lightsaber, striking Nube in the chest. Nube fell to the floor, shaking violently, then stopped suddenly. Kyan deactivated his lightsaber. Nube opened his eyes, and gave Kyan a glazed look.

"Not so fun, is it?" Kyan asked mockingly. Nube smiled and shook his head, and began to rise.

"Uhh, god. I wish we still had our other lightsabers," he groaned. Kyan chuckled.

"I told you it hurt," he said.

"Yeah, but I didn't quite expect that," he said, and sat down on the cool, wet grass. Kyan sat too, and attached his lightsaber to his side.

"You need to work on your defense a little bit," Kyan said. Nube looked over, and nodded.

"Well, Master Yoda is helping me," he said.

"Master Gaen's been helping me with my offense. He says going on the offensive means less fighting," Kyan explained. His master told him lots of things to help him, things the other Jedi never had. He master had told him that giving into his emotions was sometimes necessary, and his emotions were a powerful ally in combat.

"Master Yoda says that being too offensive can lead to the dark side," Nube told him.

"I don't know about that. All I know is that is has been working so far."

Master Schca Gaen focused on what he was doing. If he placed something in the wrong spot, it could be bad. The lightsaber might take his hand off when turned on. But, it must be done. Constructing a new lightsaber would be one of his final steps to becoming a Sith.

He had been training for a long time now, and had so far kept it hidden from the Jedi Council. They were completely oblivious to his trainings in the dark arts, and that was good, for he would surely be executed for training to be a Sith. But even so, the risk was well worth it. Gaen had once been a by-the-book Jedi, had granted many enemies to the Republic mercy they hadn't deserved. After years of sparing so many enemies, some who had murdered women and children, some terrorists who had ravaged worlds, he was just tired. Tired of being weak, tired of it all. Now, finally, he would have_ true_ power. He had been researching the Ancient Sith for years now; Sith lords like Ajuntta Pall, Ulic Qel-Droma and Exar Kun, learning there ways in the dark side, thinking of a plan to escape the Jedi and continue to create a Sith Empire as they had. He had already started to begin converting his apprentice, who was exceptionally strong in the Force, more so than he had seen in many, many years. And soon, he would embrace the dark side, just as Gaen had…

Kyan entered his living quarters, which he shared with his master. He was tired after sparing; he always was. He was surprised to see his master sitting in a chair, a smile on his face.

"Did you win?" he asked. Kyan didn't say anything and was slightly shocked. He had never told his master about the sparing sessions; he had always told him that he was taking a walk to clear his head.

"What?" he asked, playing stupid. Master Gaen chuckled.

"Kyan, I have known about you sparing with your little friend for years now," he told Kyan. "Did you win?"

Kyan nodded. A big smile spread across his master's face.

"Good, good. You _are_ powerful, aren't you?" he asked. Kyan shrugged, trying to keep back a smile. He liked being called powerful; he liked it a lot.

"I guess," he said. Gaen chuckled.

"Yes, one day you will become a greater Jedi than even I," Gaen told him. Kyan felt a little uncomfortable, but at the same time was starting to like being praised.

"I guess so," he replied. Master Gaen shook his head.

"Don't guess, _know_," he said, his voice becoming deeper. Kyan nodded.

"Yes, master," he said. Gaen stood up. He was a big man, a little over six feet tall, and muscular. Kyan knew his master was powerful, the though of becoming more powerful was exciting, but it seemed almost impossible. Gaen placed his hand on Kyan's head.

"Always trust your emotion, Kyan; your instincts. If you must remember anything of my trainings, remember that. Okay?" Gaen told him. Kyan nodded.

"Okay, master," he said, and Gaen left the room.

Nube opened the door to Master Yoda's living quarters. His master was sitting in the middle of the room, and Nube sat down next to him.

"You summoned me, master?" he asked. Yoda nodded.

"Darkness, I sense, Padawan," he said. Nube was confused, and didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean, master?" he asked. Yoda's face scrunched up in though.

"Vision, I had. Tough decision you will have to make in the future," Yoda told him. Nube didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Betrayal I sense, from a close friend," Yoda explained. The only close friend Nube had was Kyan, but they were practically brothers. Kyan would never do anything to hurt him, and vise versa.

"The only friend I have would never betray me, master," Nube said slightly arrogantly. Yoda stood up.

"So sure, you shouldn't be. Dark times, these are," he said, and left. Nube thought, but was still positive: Kyan would never betray him.


	5. Mustafar

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I forgot about this account for a long time. Please review!_

Nube stood with the masters; waiting for his old friend. They were on Mustafar, in a section of flat land far away from the volcanoes and rivers of burning hot lava. They stood on hot red sand, and there were mountains to almost every side of them. The sky was a dark, smoky red, and Nube knew that he would not survive this. He was a strong Jedi, maybe one of the strongest knights in the Order. But Darth Sanai would kill him. He would kill them all.

Nube looked at the other master's, but did not sense the same fear that he felt in himself. Was it because they were wiser than he? Or was it simply because they did not know Sanai like he did? Only time would tell.

"How long before they arrive, Master?" Nube asked Jorax. Jorax shrugged, and looked over at Nube. Nube could now feel a shred of fear in the Jedi Master. Not good.

"I don't know, Nube," Jorax replied. Nube looked up at the sky, looking for some sign of a Sith shuttle. He wanted all this to be over with. If he was going to die he wanted it to come quickly. "I'm sorry for asking you to come, Nube, but I believe you are the only one that can defeat Darth Sanai."

"And what about his master, Masa?" Nube asked. Master Dorunt looked towards the two Jedi and spoke up.

"We shall take care of the Sith Lord. You just worry about the apprentice," he explained. Nube noticed how arrogant the Zabrak master sounded, and realized that Dorunt didn't fully understand the power that the Sith truly had. They had never fought a Sith; Nube had. Of course, he had fought one that had just turned, and was nowhere near as powerful as they were now. And even then he couldn't win. They were doomed.

Dorunt and Master Jone walked away from Jorax and Nube, and Jorax smiled at Nube.

"It will all be fine, just watch. Today we shall end this war, once and for all, and the galaxy shall have peace

Sanai closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the Jedi, and smiled at the thought of killing them. It would only be a few more minutes, and he and his master would wipe them out. They were stupid for thinking that this peace meeting would fool him and his master. They would all die for this mistake. He was in a shuttle right now, sitting in the back across from his master while a droid flew. Sanai disliked droids, believing they served no purpose other than to serve humans. He didn't understand why some people actually bonded with protocol droids and such; he wished nothing more for them to all be destroyed.

"What shall we do when we arrive, Master?" Sanai asked. Masa looked up, looking tired and weak. But Sanai knew otherwise.

"The Jedi will think we are expecting a peace meeting of some kind; they believe us to be imbeciles. I shall dispose of them; you will come with me incase I need help," Masa explained. Sanai nodded and closed his eyes. He felt a presence he had not felt in nearly ten years. "Nube Canthar is there. I ask your permission to engage him alone, Master," Sanai said, feeling hatred for his old friend swirling inside him. Masa smiled, revealing his ugly, yellow teeth.

"Permission granted."

Nube saw the shuttle and felt a shiver run down his spine. His whole body was tense, and he could feel the darkness emanating from the two Sith Lords. He looked over and saw Master Jorax, who was perfectly calm. Nube couldn't understand how the masters could be this calm when they were about to face almost certain death.

The shuttle landed about eighty feet away, and the ramp lowered. The Jedi all watched as the two Sith began to walk down. One, who Nube knew must be Masa, was clothed in a simple hooded robe, similar to what the great Emperor Palpatine would wear in years to come. Masa, who had once been the great Jedi Schca Gaen, was now unrecognizable. The dark side had corrupted what was once a great man; both physically and emotionally. But even worse was Sanai. Nube almost couldn't bear to look at what had once been his best friend, and a promising young Jedi. The man who had once been proud to wear the traditional Jedi robes was now cloaked in a black Sith robe, a mockery of his old ways.

As they walked closer Nube could feel his legs begin to shake. He had feared this day would come for nearly ten years now, but still, he never expected it would be this hard. He tried to look as confident as he could as the two Sith confronted the Jedi.

"Ah, Master Jorax. It truly is a pleasure to see such a powerful Jedi again," Masa said mockingly. Sanai said nothing; he simply stared at Nube. Nube could feel his anger, although you didn't need the Force to notice it; all you had to do was look into Sanai's hateful yellow eyes.

Master Jorax activated his lightsaber, and its bright green blade extended. Dorunt soon followed; his lightsaber a sky blue; same with Jone, except hers was purple.

"It's amazing to see how far even the greatest of Jedi can fall," Jorax said. Masa cackled sinisterly.

"Same to you, _Master_ Jedi," he snarled, and activated his blood-red lightsaber. Sanai did the same, his lightsaber red, as did Nube, who had the blue lightsaber of a Jedi Guardian. Masa extended his hand and sent a blast of Sith lightning at the three Jedi masters, which snet them flying back several feet. Nube raised his lightsaber as Sanai stuck at him. Nube blocked it, but was kicked in the gut by Sanai, and fell to his knees as Masa walked towards the masters.

"You can't win, old friend," Sanai laughed, and swiped again. Nube, still recovering from the kick, rose to his feet to block the attack.

"I know."


	6. Falling

10 YEARS EARLIER:

Kyan watched his master carefully, observing him. They were in their living quarters, and his master was teaching him to choke other beings. Kyan knew that most masters didn't approve of this technique, saying it was a power used only by Sith and dark Jedi, but Schca Gaen said that such a power would help in battle. His master taught him many of the darker techniques of the Force, and although Kyan knew it was wrong, at the same time he didn't really care. He liked the feeling of power, of knowing he knew things none of the other Jedi did. And if these powers could help him to protect the galaxy better, was it really so bad?

Kyan watched the gizka; a short, reptilian animal the size of a small dog, with two long legs, dark eyes and a wide, slimy mouth. It stood between Kyan and Master Gaen, both of whom were standing, clothed in dark brown Jedi robes.

"Do you feel that; the creature's life force?" Gaen asked. Kyan stared at the animal and took a deep breath. He focused, and could nearly hear the creatures heartbeat, could almost see the Force radiating off this tiny beast. He nodded, and Gaen continued. "Good. Now focus deeper, feel the gizka's breathe," Gaen instructed. Kyan stared, and felt the creature's breath; could nearly see the oxygen entering the gizka's lungs.

"I can feel it," he said. Gaen smiled.

"Good. Now, visualize the gizka's lungs," Gaen replied. Kyan did as he was told, and attempted to visualize what his master had told him. "Now, use the Force to apply pressure on the animal's lungs and trachea. Make sure no oxygen can enter," Gaen continued, he voice becoming deeper; more serious. Kyan did as he was told and concentrated. Suddenly the gizka's eyes opened wide, and it began coughing; obviously choking from the power Kyan was using on it. After a few moments it began attempting to squeal, but it couldn't due to its shortage of air; and it's usually yellow skin was beginning to take on a blue shade. Finally, after a few more moments of struggle, the gizka fell.

"Very well, my young Padawan," Gaen laughed. He walked over and put his hand on Kyan's shoulder. Kyan had never felt prouder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nube knew something was wrong. He was only fourteen, but even he had the enough training in the ways of the Force to know that something dark was brooding. A year before Master Yoda had told him to be wary, and at the time Nube took no notice. But now he could feel what Yoda had felt. Something bad was going to happen.

Nube, who had been wandering the Jedi Temple, began making his way to the garden. He had sparred there with Kyan everyday for nearly seven years now; there was no way he would miss it. He enjoyed it, more than anything else, but lately he had been noticing Kyan growing more aggressive everyday. Kyan's powers were far beyond Nube's, he would admit that, but Kyan went above being more powerful. When they sparred, Kyan treated it as a true battle to the death rather than a friendly fight. Sometimes, a lot of times, Kyan frightened him.

Nube entered the garden and sat down next to the pond, where he had met Kyan so many years ago. He turned and crouched over the pond, watching the Burra fish swim around. He reached into the cold, clear water and smiled as the fish came over, bewildered as he wiggled his fingers. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Ready, buddy?" Kyan said. Nube smiled and stood up.

"Are you?" he replied, and did a back flip, activating his blue lightsaber in mid-air and landing behind Kyan. Kyan whipped around, his blue lightsaber turned on too, and swung, his blade connecting with Nube's. Nube continued to block as Kyan continually assaulted him with blow after blow. Nube could already feel beads of sweat developing on his brow, and could feel his arms weakening from the intensity of Kyan's strikes. He noticed how Kyan's usually calm and relaxed face was now scrunched and angry. He almost looked like a different person.

"Hey, take it easy," Nube said. This only seemed to increase the vigor of Kyan's attack. Nube tried his best to keep defending, but he knew he couldn't. Quickly he extended his hand and used the Force to push Kyan backwards a few feet. Kyan flew back a good ten feet, falling face first into the grass. He quickly stood, and reached out. Nube yelped as he was thrown back with a Force push, although this blast was much harder than his own. He soared backwards, slamming into the wall of the Jedi Temple. He felt his vision blur, and before he could fall to the ground he felt something tighten around his throat. He looked down and saw nothing, then looked to Kyan who was still reaching out, his hand tightened into a fist. Was he doing this?

"Stop!" he heard his master yell before everything went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyan stood, more afraid than he had ever been in his life. He was in the room of the Jedi Council, waiting for them to begin questioning him. He had done something bad, he knew that. He had been too aggressive, let his emotions take control of him; but wasn't that how Master Gaen had instructed him? So really he didn't do anything wrong, did he? But Nube… he had hurt his best friend, hurt him bad. He had choked him; given him a concussion… how much farther would he have gone if Yoda had not stopped him? He shuddered at the thought.

He looked at the masters sitting in there chairs: Master Jorax, a great Jedi Consular who used the Force to solve many problems the galaxy had; Master Dorunt, a powerful Zabrak Jedi Guardian who was one of the top swordsman of the Order; Master Jone, a fellow Guardian who was as wise as she was beautiful (which was very), and who wielded a lightsaber with a rare, unique purple crystal. The final master was Yoda, powerful Jedi who didn't really fit in a Jedi role, but really took bits and pieces of all. He had the saber skills of a Guardian, the Force power of a Consular and the problem solving of a Jedi Sentinel.

"No what wrong you've done, do you?" Yoda asked. Kyan nodded.

"Yes, master. I went too far in our sparring," Kyan replied. Yoda sighed, and Master Jorax began to speak.

"Kyan, is that the only thing you believe you did wrong?" he asked. Kyan, although now slightly confused, nodded again. "Padawan, you fought with an aggressiveness most Sith don't come close to achieving, and you used a power that is forbidden by all but the Sith," Jorax explained. Kyan didn't understand. He had simply done what his master had taught him! Why was he being punished for following his teachings?

"I don't understand, master," Kyan responded. Master Dorunt gave him a stern look, as though he didn't believe the young Padawan.

"Padawan, who taught you how to choke another being through the Force?" Dorunt asked. Kyan didn't know what to say. Should he lie, and protect his master? Or should he tell the truth, as the Jedi should?

"My master, sir. Schca Gaen," Kyan replied. The Zabrak master frowned, and leaned back deep into his chair, rubbing his brow. The master looked over to Yoda.

"Would you like to speak with Gaen, or should I?" he asked Master Yoda.

"Speak to him, I will," he replied, and then looked back to Kyan. "Free to go, you are. Be with Nube, you should," Yoda told him. Kyan nodded, but knew he needed to find Master Gaen before he visited Nube.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyan entered his living quarters to find his master meditating in the middle of the room. Before he could even speak, his master began talking.

"Ahh, they questioned you about my teachings, didn't they?" he asked, and opened his eyes. Instead of the usual cornflower blue, they were now a dark yellow. Kyan was afraid, but trusted in his master. He nodded, and walked farther into the room, closer to Gaen, who was rising to his feet. "Then you should know now what we truly are," Gaen said.

"What?" Kyan asked, not understanding anything that was happening. Not only was his master's eyes different, he was clothed in a dark black robe, and his skin was visibly paler.

"Since you were a child I've taught you to be better than everyone else; _stronger_ than everyone else, in ways beyond what the Jedi teach. The Jedi are weak, and won't last long in this world the way they are. Now, you may not admit it, but I know you like power, and I know you want more, isn't that right?" Gaen asked, his voice _much_ darker and deeper than it had ever been before. Kyan didn't want to admit it to himself, but his master was right. He liked power, and he always wanted more. But even still, he couldn't help but feel immense anger; all his life he had been lied, been practically taught the ways of the Sith since childhood, believing himself to be a Jedi.

"Haha, gooood. I can _feel_ your anger. Use it and you could become more powerful than any Jedi _ever_," Gaen laughed, his smile a nasty snarl. Kyan was afraid and enraged, but was attracted to the thought of _that much_ power.

"How could I achieve that power?" he asked. Gaen's smile widened.

"Fully embrace my Sith teachings. I'm leaving this Temple soon; join me, become my apprentice, and together we shall rebuild a Sith armada and take over this Republic!" Gaen smiled. Kyan had to think. He wanted the power, but at the same time he didn't want to be evil; he wasn't even sure he _could _be evil. All he had ever wanted to do was help the galaxy, and now he was being asked to destroy it. But being stronger than any other Jedi; any other Sith… that would definitely have it's advantages. And he loved his master; Gaen had practically been his father for his whole life. He couldn't betray him. He slowly got on one knee.

"I will be your apprentice," he said. Gaen laughed maniacly.

"Good. I've been hiding my true face from these Jedi for far too long. From now on they shall feel the wrath of Darth Masa, and my apprentice Darth Sanai," he said. Kyan stood and smiled. Sanai… it wasn't the greatest name in the world, but it would work.

"What would you have me do, master?" Kyan asked. Masa pondered for a moment.

"I feel Master Yoda, probably coming to confront me. Go to the hangar bay and wait there; when I arrive we shall take a cruiser and find an ancient Sith factory I've heard of… a Star Forge, its called," Masa explained.

"Star Forge? I've heard of it, wasn't it destroyed by the Jedi Revan?" Kyan asked.

"True, but the Rakata surely built more than one; we just have to find it," Masa replied. "Now, wait for me there. Be careful; the Jedi surely know of our treachery, they will send someone you trust to eliminate you. Kill them."


End file.
